1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic hydride conversion device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an organic hydride conversion device comprising a proton conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among proton conducting solid electrolytes, many perovskite proton conducting oxides have been reported which are expressed by the compositional formula AB1-xB′xO3-x. Herein, A is an alkaline-earth metal; B is a tetravalent group 4 transition metal element, or Ce, which is a tetravalent lanthanoid element; B′ is a trivalent group 3 or group 13 element; and O is oxygen. x is a mole fraction of the B′ element with which the B element is substituted, satisfying 0<x<1.0. δ is a value representing oxygen deficiencies or oxygen excesses. The fundamental construction of a perovskite structure will later be briefly described with reference to the drawings.
Nature materials Vol 9 (October 2010) 846-852 discloses oxides of a perovskite structure. The oxides described in Nature materials Vol 9 (October 2010) 846-852 have the compositional formula BaZr1-xYxO3-x or the compositional formula BaCe1-xYxO3-x. In these oxides, A is barium (Ba); B is Zr or Ce; and B′ is Y.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-23404 discloses a proton conducting film of a perovskite structure. The proton conducting film described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-23404 has the chemical formula Al1-XMXO3-X. A is an alkaline-earth metal. L is one or more kinds of elements selected from cerium, titanium, zirconium, and hafnium. M is one or more kinds of elements selected from neodymium, gallium, aluminum, yttrium, indium, ytterbium, scandium, gadolinium, samarium, and praseodymium. Herein, X is the mole fraction of an M element with which the L element is substituted, where a is an atomic ratio of oxygen deficiencies. In the proton conducting film described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-23404, 0.05<X<0.35, and 0.15<α<1.00.
A solid polymer membrane having proton conductivity is also known. Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2003-045449A discloses a chemical electric power generation device (i.e., a fuel cell) which produces an electric power with such a solid polymer membrane using an organic hydride as a fuel. In the chemical electric power generation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2003-045449A, the organic hydride supplied as a fuel is dehydrogenated to give a dehydrogenation product. Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2003-045449A also discloses an organic hydride fabrication device comprising the solid polymer membrane. In the organic hydride fabrication device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2003-045449A, a dehydrogenated compound is hydrogenated to give an organic hydride. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2003-045449A, protons are transferred electrochemically from one container to another container, both of which are separated from each other with a partition wall.